Oreimo Episode 05
"There's No Way My Little Sister's Best Friend Can Be So XXXX" is the 5th episode of Oreimo. Synopsis Kirino finds herself in an unexpected situation, seeing her classmate Ayase outside the venue of Summer Comiket. Ayase is equally surprised to see her, as she expects Kirino to be busy with club activities at school. Kirino turns to her brother for support, and despite the shock of having his image compromised for the sake of his sister, Kyousuke decides to help her out. As it turns out, Ayase is going for a photo shoot elsewhere, and she assumes that the two are dating, which Kirino tries to deny, only to be stopped by Kyousuke. Ayase soon notices that Kirino is unusually quiet and tries to offer a friendly gesture by offering them a ride home; Kirino turns down the offer and tells her that she is fine. Ayase also notices Kuroneko and Saori behind them, who decide to leave upon judging the situation. Ayase wonders what the occasion is, and Kirino uncontrollably spills information despite trying to be ignorant about the Summer Comiket. Kyousuke realizes that Kirino is bad at lying and tries to bail her out, but Ayase manages to grab Kirino's hand. At that moment, Ayase's expression dramatically changes. No longer the calm and collected friend that Kyousuke first met way back, Ayase accuses Kirino of lying to her and she confronts her about hiding something. Unsuspecting passers-by become witnesses of Ayase's more violent streak, which she manages to control before she made Kirino more uncomfortable. thumb|left|230px The rain pours harder over Tokyo; Ayase asks Kirino on the contents of the bag she is carrying. Kirino flees from her, but Ayase manages to grab on to the bag and rips it open, the doujin that she purchased drenched by the rain. Ayase then picks up one of those doujin and announces that she can no longer be friends with her before leaving. Meanwhile, Kuroneko thinks about how she and Saori were disposed of when Kirino talked to Ayase. Saori assures her that Kirino did not meant it seriously, but Kuroneko actually knew that Kirino would not talk to them that harshly. At home, Kirino takes a lonely shower while Kyousuke calls Saori to thank her for helping out. Saori asks him about how Kirino is doing, and assures them that she is fine, although he has no idea how much the confrontation has hurt Kirino. The next day, Kirino leaves for training camp, wearing a smile unexpected from a girl who just lost her best friend. Kyousuke spends his time playing Siscalypse--and still flunking at it--and is somewhat reminded by the game about his little sister, who is currently preparing for track and field. thumb|230px After some time wasted in losing, Kyousuke finally beats the opponent he has been trying to defeat for a long time, although for some reason it feels like an empty victory. After drenching his worries with some cold tea, he hears his little sister arrive, only to receive cold treatment from her. September is closely approaching, and Kirino is confronted by Kyousuke about school. Kirino insists that Ayase would not expose her secret to everyone and ends the conversation there. However, Kyousuke is equally stubborn, trying to help out despite her rejections. Kyousuke shows that he wants his little sister and Ayase to make up after what happened last Summer and will not leave her alone until she tells the full story. Kirino finally admits that she hasn't been able to do anything to regain her friendship with Ayase because of the pressures of training camp. Kyousuke scolds him for that, and Kirino snaps after feeling uncomfortable with Kyousuke's intervention. After kicking Kyousuke in the groin and hitting him a few times, Kirino reminds her brother that she still cares for Ayase and things cannot be as simple as "kiss and make up". Kirino then tells him that the life consultation is still not over and Kyousuke has to take responsibility up to the end. thumb|left|230px That afternoon, Kyousuke tries to call Ayase, and finds Ayase not wanting to talk to him instead of Kirino. Ayase blames Kyousuke for what is happening, but Kyousuke wants to explain to her first. However, Ayase takes the time to explain her part first, telling Kyousuke what happened to her and Kirino at school. That time, Ayase asks Kirino to abandon her hobby completely, and seeing her strong refusal towards her request made her assume that Kirino likes her hobby more than her. Ayase later points out how she saw the negative side of having games and anime as a hobby: through mass media and news connecting hobbyists and crimes in Japan, especially one regarding a little girl tazered by a fan of Siscalypse. Ayase dropped the line after her seven-minute conversation, and it is there when Kyousuke realizes how much Ayase is worried over Kirino, which can't just be debunked judging from the number of articles relating eroge and crimes. Kyousuke decides to talk to his father about a plan of his. thumb|230px At a later day, Ayase is confronted by Kyousuke. Kyousuke talks to Ayase about the case of the Siscalypse fan; it turns out that the man is never involved with Siscalypse and is attacking a young girl as a lolicon, not as an otaku. With Kyousuke's father to help him gather evidence, Kyousuke gives Ayase a small folder which has the information left out by the news, including the journalist's letter of apology. Ayase decides to take back her opinion regading otakus losing their humanity, but still keeps her point on Kirino's hobby being disgusting. Kyousuke tries to change her view on Kirino, pointing out that nothing has changed when she still has her hobby, but Ayase treats the Kirino she just discovered as a fake. Kirino then appears out of nowhere, approaching Ayase and making her choose which one is the fake: the girl who is perfect in almost all aspects or the one who genuinely likes anime, manga and gaming. Ayase points out the the former is the real Kirino Kousaka, but Kirino tells her wrong, that she likes her hobby and it will never affect how she treats her friends. thumb|left|230px Despite this, Ayase remains strong regarding her hate for indecent manga, and it confuses her to tears. Kirino decides to ask help from Kyousuke once again, and there, he makes up that he "loves his little sister". Because of that, Ayase stands up to Kirino and, showing her more violent side once again, threatens Kyousuke to not touch her before running off with Kirino. A few minutes after, Kyousuke receives a message from Ayase. It turns out that Ayase has seen through his act, and she warns Kyousuke she will beat him to death if he touches Kirino. With that, Ayase's image of Kyousuke was damaged, and became good friends with Kirino again, with the idea to "protect" Kirino from her "perverted" brother. That night, Kyousuke arrives and sees Kirino happily talking to Ayase on the phone. Kirino sees her brother and challenges him to a round of Siscalypse with her. Adapted From New Characters Trivia Cultural References Light Novel * In the Light Novel Vol. 2 Chapter 4, it ended slightly differently compared to the anime, S1 EP5. Kirino didn't demand Kyousuke to play with her straight away on his arrival, but instead she asked about what Kyousuke said during their confrontation with Ayase, about him shouting "I love my sister!". Kirino than said "I… a-also love my aniki… maybe." in a jokingly manner, and Kyousuke was surprised with that statement. Then Kirino later said "You promised to play me in Siscali, remember?". (In "'''A Certain Collaboration'", Kirino stated that she really meant it to say ''"I… a-also love my aniki… maybe.", but just said it in unserious manner, so that it wouldn't be embarrassing.) Quotes *'by Kuroneko:' "Humans are such unfortunate animals." *'by Kirino: '"Not like me?' 'Try to fix it?' Don't say like it's so simple! You don't understand anything! You just don't understand! You don't understand!" *'by Ayase: "Give her back! Give back my best friend!" *'by Kyousuke: '"Just as planned." - to himself after seeing his deception turn out fruitful in the end. Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes